


Professor Stokes

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Greg comes home to find Nick in the study.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Professor Stokes

**Author's Note:**

> from an anon on tumblr ;)

“Yo, Nick! I’m here and queer, where the hell are ya?” Greg called out as he dumped his belongings onto the kitchen counter. 

“In my study!” Nick called out. 

“Ooh, watcha studying?” Greg asked as he nearly skipped to the room, he was in such a gleeful mood, but it was made somehow even better by the sight he walked into.

Nick was sitting in an armchair, adorned in a red sweater and pair of khakis, his lips pursed as he was reading a book about birds–Greg didn’t pay much attention to the book, but rather to bristles of Nick’s bearded face.

And a pair of glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

“Well, pardon me, _professor,”_ Greg jabbed, leaning against the door frame. “I’m here to report to my detention.”

Nick’s eyes moved up, looked over the rims of his glasses, a smirk spread across his face as his tongue poked out, and he closed the book. He stood up, setting the book aside, walked towards Greg while his chest puffed outwards. Greg felt a shiver down his spine he held up a hand to grab onto Nick’s as he moved to remove his glasses–

“No, keep them on,” Greg growled. 

“Mm. The student becomes the master, eh?” Nick smiled as he leaned in, nuzzled Greg’s neck. “I love it when you take charge.”

“This is the best day ever,” Greg panted as he grabbed Nick and brought him across the hall into the bedroom.


End file.
